


i'm not sorry for the insanity (we're racing to the end to meet)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Clexaweek2019, Day 5, F/F, Nerd/Popular Trope, also rich lexa, dark shit, raven is a nasa engineer, soccer player lexa, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: "Well, I definitely have a much more valuable insight compared to my incompetent assistant," Clarke was well aware her voice was dripping with sarcasm but she couldn't help it. This woman was driving her mad! "Seeing as I'm the artist, the artwork you are currently looking at is titled 'The Ark'. It is set in the post apocalyptic future where we will all run out of oxygen and left stranded in space on a space station, which is 'The Ark'. It is the first artwork in a series I'm working on. I would be happy to tell you more about it but the gallery is closing soon and we don't have much time left. If you want to buy this painting, the original selling price is $255,000 but I don't mind negotiating it to a lower price. Just a, uh, broke artist here." She let out a nervous laugh and tried to cower in fear under the woman's intense stare.or the one where Clarke is a starving artist with a turbulence past and Lexa is just trying to help(day 5 : tinder au & nerd/popular trope)





	i'm not sorry for the insanity (we're racing to the end to meet)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably a threeparter. I didn't mean for it to be this sad. Can't reveal so much or my part 2 plot will be spoiled :(  
> But, do enjoy :))

"You need to go out and meet people Clarke, you can't just keep locking yourself in the house! Come on, we are worried for you. Look, I know what happened was definitely a disaster but it's been 2 years now. You're still young, you'll find someone!" She could hear her friends begging her to come out. Yep, it's been 2 years since the accident but she couldn't move past it. It was her fault it ended up like this. "Look Clarke, at least come out, so we can talk, yeah?" She knew her friends were over exaggerating. She did leave her room once in a while when she went to work, even if she had spent a lot of time recently working from home.

She even tried dating again, once or twice (most didn't end well because she just couldn't cope with all these feelings in her). There was Josh, who had been an absolute angel and was very understanding of her situation, then there was also Niylah that Clarke missed. Niylah had been a guitarist at one of the bars she frequented. They had hooked up a couple of times and tried to make it work but still, it was too much for Clarke. That had been a good 5 months ago and Clarke had already decided to quit drinking until she finally sorted herself out. Besides, the anniversary was coming up and she was trying her best not to resort to alcohol as a means to get over the pain (she knew she would end up drunk no matter what, there was no kidding).

But she knew her friends were right. 2 years. 24 months. 704 days, to be exact, of blaming herself. Part of her was surprised that Raven and Octavia had stayed to look after her, she thought they would leave her since she was so, broken. Everyone did, the entire gang. Everyone left and moved on, except for those 2. Regardless how much she tried, she could not get rid of them. However, watching everyone just brush it off casually and move on hurt. It felt like she was stuck in the past and she couldn't get out.

"CLARKE GRIFFIN, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M BLOWING THAT DOOR OPEN."

Clarke did not doubt Raven's ability to destroy her house so she reached for the handle and pulled it. Well, here goes nothing. She slipped out of the door and caught Raven climbing up the stairs, carrying something that definitely looked like a bomb. "Don't tell me you were actually going to blow my door up. The house would collapse! We would all die!" Raven simply laughed, putting her equipment down.

"Please, I'm a qualified NASA engineer, I know how to blow your door up without destroying the structure. But, glad to see you out again. Octavia fell asleep waiting for you to show up, but she did make some finger licking good breakfast."

"Definitely forgot your genius ass was a NASA engineer," Clarke grumbled under her breath.

"YOUNGEST ONE TO BE EVER EMPLOYED!"

"Shut up Raven, I'm trying to sleep!"

Clarke rubbed her forehead, why did she even decide to leave her room again? She settled down at the kitchen counter and looked at the plates of stacked pancakes, honey slowing flowing of them.

"Finger-licking good?" She quirked her eyebrow and took a piece.

Raven shook her head, stuffing at least 3 pancakes into her mouth at the same time. How she managed to accomplish that, Clarke would never know. Raven was just that unbelievable at times. "Please, Octavia makes the best pancake she could totally open a cafe that sells only pancakes."

"Yeah, pretty sure everyone would be sick and tired of pancakes. How many pancakes can you eat before getting diabetes from all the sugar in it? And the honey, that's just way too sweet," Clarke continued grumbling a few more health facts while Raven stared at her in utter disbelief. "Seriously? In front of my pancakes?" Clarke threw a honey-covered pancake at the brunette and just sighed. Maybe it was because the pancakes were too much of a reminder. She could feel herself tearing up and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

_"It's cute to watch you stuff yourself with pancakes," he laughed and Clarke punched him in the arm._

_"Stop being mean and just let me eat in peace," Clarke grumbled and he pressed a kiss to her cheek._

_"Alright then, I'll go get the bags while you finish your sugary breakfast." She watched him go into their room and a smile crept onto her face. He was so sweet and so thoughtful all the time even though she had so many problems of her own. He never doubted her, never restricted her. He was good for her and she loved him. So, so much._

"Hey, Clarke, wait!" Clarke sprinted down the corridor, stumbling into the bathroom and locking the door shut. She placed a wobbly hand on her heaving chest, trying to calm her heart as tears started flowing down her cheeks. It was all just too much, too goddamn much. Why did such a thing even have to happen to her? She was barely 20, dammit! The world was messing with her. She turned the taps on and splashed water on her face, trying to wash away the tear tracks and hoping that those damn betraying tears would stop.

"Clarke? You alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a while, just um, a few minutes."

"Ok."

Clarke leaned her head against the door, closing her eyes and praying that this pain would finally end. Sometimes she still had nightmares about everything. Okay, something was probably an understatement. She had them all the time and she could barely even sleep anymore. The screaming, the blood, the pain, the begging, the tears, the sirens wailing. Her friends had been telling her to go see a therapist for months now but Clarke never felt comfortable telling her life problems to a stranger paid to hear them. Her mum who was a surgeon herself, tried to convince her to talk to her about her problems or get some medication that would help. Obviously, she refused. She and her mother and never been on good terms even before everything went to shit.

Shakily, she opened the door and collapsed into Raven's open arms. "Hey hey, we got you, Clarke. We got you," Raven carried her down and left her on the couch with Octavia. The three of them sat on the same couch, it was a little squeezy but Clarke didn't mind the intimacy. "It's just, it's too much sometimes. And the nightmares, they won't stop, and I've tried I swear but, nothing's working. I just want it to stop. I just want the pain to stop," she broke into soft sobs against Raven's shoulder while Octavia gently patted her back. "It's okay to let it all out, Clarke. But after this, we are going to help you get back on your feet, alright?" Clarke nodded and rested her head against Raven.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Clarke, never forget that."

xxx

It was just emptiness for a while.

Then she filled the hole with work, work and more work. Endless hours of painting in the studio, hunched over her canvas, sketching images on pieces of paper. Her lines weren't even detailed and careful at this point. She knew she was dead tired and her body was failing her slowly but she was too scared to close her eyes. She feared that her reality would enter her dreams and she would end up in a never ending spiral of darkness. No one truly understood how she felt, she could go out, put on a facade and her friends would think she was fine. But she wasn't. She was crumbling down, piece by piece, and there's no one who will be a king that will come and save his queen.

At times, she regretted ever letting him leave that day, at others, she was made at him for doing something so stupid. There were moments where she tried to comprehend how everything led to that. Nothimg ever made sense, whatever Raven had deduced was wrong. It wasn't the drugs. It couldn't be. He never would.

She didn't know why she enjoyed getting stuck in this loop of endless frustration amd helplessness. Maybe she enjoyed being left alone to her depracating thoughts. Maybe she felt it was a punishment for whatever that happened. Maybe she thought that it was only right she tortured herself with this pain while he lay arms crossed, 6 feet underground in a cold wooden box.

The one person who truly mattered to her was now gone.

And now she had to pay the price.

xxx

The anniversary was painful.

Painful wasn't even the word to describe it. Everything was just numb, from the moment she woke up and sat at the island, staring into blank space. Raven and Octavia had paid extra attention to her that day, making sure she was fine and ensuring nothing would trigger another bad episode. She had pretty much spent the day lying on the couch, the television running show after show with the volume off _(just like how he liked it)_ , before she went out to the florist to buy a bunch of Lilys and laid them out in front of the gray headstone with his name carved onto it _(just like how he would have liked them)_. Oh the irony, the gravestone standing there, strong, firm, a vibrant glow while he laid was decaying underneath it, morphing into the soil, their memories fading away and whatever presence he had, gone.

Clarke sat in front of the plot of land, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I... I've missed you..." She mumbled, an inevitable tear falling off the side of her face. "It's been hard, without you, these past 2 years. God, I can't believe it's been so long," she wipes the teardrop away with her palm and let a pained smile spread across her face. "You were my everything, and now you're gone, and I have nothing. I don't get it, why? Why didn't you ever tell me? If you did, you probably wouldn't have ended up like... like this. I like to think about what life could have been for us. We could have gotten married, have kids, have a family of our own. We would have made it. We could have grown old together. Remember when we were 15? You promised me forever, you said you would be with me until the end of the line. So does this mean the line has ended and forever is now gone?

It's not enough, for me.

Everything is difficult. I don't want to get up and not have you in my life. I can't forget you, but Raven thinks I should try to move on. I know she just wants to help me. You remember Raven, you used to date her too. She's, well she's definitely persistent with her plan. And Octavia is still staying with us, she's still immature and annoying but we love her anyways. And for me, I'm thinking about quitting med school. You know I only decided to go for your sake. My mum thinks I should stay in the program but I can't go around helping people and saving people's life when all the people I love die! I might change to art, maybe get a studio up and running and figure something out. Look, I'm, I'm trying to keep going. But just know, I won't ever forget you. Never. I love you."

She pressed a kiss to the cold stone before shoving her hands into her jeans pockets and leaving. Clarke left the graveyard and headed for the nearest bus stop. There, she had a decision to make, take the bus and go home or hail a cab and go to the nearest bar. People came and went and she just sat at the bus stop until Raven had came running towards her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. We were worried, you weren't back and we thought you might have stayed too long there or went to a bar instead. Octavia is checking out some nearby bars, I'll let her know I have you with me." Raven fished out her phone and began busily texting Octavia.

"I couldn't go."

"Go where?"

"To the bar. I thought about it, then I thought against it and, my mind has been fighting for a while now."

"I wouldn't really call 2 hours 'a while', but whatever you think."

"Thank you," Clarke mumbled, "Thank you for finding me. I promise I'll get better."

"You're welcome, Clarke, and just know I'll be there to help you every step of the way." Raven smiled as they huddled together in the bus stop before deciding to get a cab back home.

xxx

Apparently, getting back onto her feet was harder than she thought.

Raven and Octavia finally accepted that no, she was not going to see a therapist and no, she was not going to take medication because she didn't ever want to feel medicated. Instead, she was going to quit med school (not as if she haven't been turning up there for months now and the teachers were probably going to kick her out anyways) and focus on her art instead. After much persuasion, she finally started her own studio and began dedicating her time to pouring her heart out in her beautiful paintings.

She could feel the pieces slowly falling together, it was as if everything was getting better. But like a jigsaw, there was always gaps between the imperfect pieces, holes that made her fall apart and breakdown and wish she wasn't alive. Countless times she had had a breakdown while painting and completely ruined her paintings (even if Raven still called it art "All the slashes are quite interesting and unique, don't you think?"). On one specific occasion, an old classmate had walked by and witnessed it all and offered her help. Clarke initially refused, this was not going to end well and she didn't want to drag her into it. But Emori being Emori pretty much threatened Clarke into hiring her to be her assistant. And Clarke definitely did not regret doing so. Emori was the best assistant, always knowing how Clarke felt, always helping her with the administrative work when she was too stressed out, always taking good care of her health. (She later learned that Emori was dating John Murphy who she once knew and she was completely and utterly surprised that those two made such a disgustingly cute couple.)

So it had been one of those days for Clarke. Nothing was going well, she hasn't sold a painting in weeks and she definitely needed new materials, but it wasn't as if she could afford one with the severe lack of income she was suffering from. Raven had pitied her gave her some cash (because being a NASA engineer pays a lot and all that) and Clarke had grumbled that she was going to pay her back one day.

While she was rummaging through the storage in hopes of finding something of good quality, Clarke came across one of her older paintings, one that reminded her of her haunted past and she fell apart. She started hyperventilating and buried her face in her hands. Everything was still hurting after all this while and somehow she still never managed to move on. Wouldn't it be better if she just ended her life there and then? It wasn't as if anything else was going well for her. In a few weeks, she would be completely broke and wouldn't even have money to buy food for herself, let alone stock up on pencils and paint.

"Hey, Clarke. There's a woman who wants to buy your paintings. I gave her some insight but she wanted to hear them from you."

"Be right out!" Clarke yelled from the storeroom. She wiped away her tears and straightened her clothes out, making sure there was no visible evidence of her breakdown. She walked down the corridor to her gallery and saw a woman standing in the middle, admiring one of her older works. She had brown hair in braids and wore a dark green coat. A man stood by her side, whispering something into her ear and the woman nodded. Clarke felt somewhat creeped out. Who was she and is that a bodyguard? Was she someone really important that needed this level of protection? Or maybe he was a boyfriend of sorts? A husband? A friend? But he wouldn't wear a suit to a very casual place, would he?

"So, you're the one who's the artist," the woman spoke first, her tone chilly and cold and Clarke felt a chill run down her spine.

"And you're the one who wants to buy them," Clarke replied as they stared at each other for a while. "Which I'm really glad by the way and I'm sure we can work out a price." She quickly finished and tried to put on her best smile in front of the woman's intimidating presence.

"So, do you have a suggestion, or maybe some insight that is much more valuable than your assistant?" She snarled at that word and Clarke frowned. What was wrong with Emori's suggestions?

"Well, I definitely have a much more valuable insight compared to my incompetent assistant," Clarke was well aware her voice was dripping with sarcasm but she couldn't help it. This woman was driving her mad! "Seeing as I'm the artist, the artwork you are currently looking at is titled 'The Ark'. It is set in the post apocalyptic future where we will all run out of oxygen and left stranded in space on a space station, which is 'The Ark'. It is the first artwork in a series I'm working on. I would be happy to tell you more about it but the gallery is closing soon and we don't have much time left. If you want to buy this painting, the original selling price is $255,000 but I don't mind negotiating it to a lower price. Just a, uh, broke artist here." She let out a nervous laugh and tried to cower in fear under the woman's intense stare.

"This is not a negotiation. I will buy this piece for $500,000," she says, presenting Clarke with a cheque of that exact value.

"W-What? That's too much! The painting isn't even worth that much!" Don't get her wrong, Clarke definitely loved getting more money but even this was too much. And maybe it had seemed too much of a coincidence. A few days ago she was trying to make ends meet and now someone is here offering her 500 thousand dollars. That woman had to be a guardian angel of sorts for that to happen.

"To me, it is worth that much. Take it, or leave it." The woman smirked at her, as if daring to challenge her.

"I-"

"I'm still waiting for an answer. As you said, we don't have much time here and my ride will be here in a few minutes."

"YES YES, I mean, yes, I accept it. Uh, I'll go get someone to pack it for you." Clarke scurried away, silently fist bumping herself. 500 thousand was definitely a small fortune for someone like her. "Emori!" She yelled and her assistant appeared from her office. "Can you uh, pack the painting 'The Ark'? She's buying that." Emori nodded and left to get the painting while Clarke heaved a sigh of relief. Being in front of the woman was honestly one of the most stressful experiences she had and she was once a med student. She followed Emori to the gallery and watched as the woman nodded slightly, passing the artwork to the man who left with it.

"Um, thank you, for buying it," Clarke stammered slightly, her hands fidgeting in her pockets.

"If you hold that any tighter, it might actually tear and I would have to write you another cheque," the woman laughed and Clarke blushed madly. God, why was her laughter so cute? And why were her eyes so green? It was like looking into a lush forest and admiring the foliage, the trees, the leaves, she could almost feel the soft breeze against her cheeks.

"Clarke!"

Clarke's eyes flew awake and she looked around. The woman had left and the door was open. A small gust of wind flew into the studio and Clarke sighed. Well, that had certainly be an interesting experience.

xxx

The LA night scenery was somewhat calming and alluring. Given how fast paced life here usually was, when night fell, time seemed to stop. Clubs came to life, music events every now and then and the unmistakable smell of Chinese food from the nearby food stands.

Clarke had closed the studio 10 minutes after the woman left. Her mind was swirling with excitement and confusion as she tried to comprehend what had happened. All she came up with was, a tall, brunette with forest green eyes in a pretty long coat came by with her bodyguard/boyfriend/husband and bought one of her original pieces for half a million.

Pretty fucking wild.

She was definitely excited to be able to cash in this cheque, but more so, she was curious about just who that woman was. She couldn't have been anyone famous, Clarke was obsessed with celebrities and someone as pretty as her, she definitely wouldn't have missed them. And Octavia buys a lot of magazines, Clarke pretty much knew every women on the cover of every issue possible at this point. But if she wasn't famous, why would she buy a piece of art for half a million. More importantly, why would she buy _her_ art? ("Clarke Griffin was just a starving artist with barely enough money to support herself" had pretty much turned into her mantra these few days.) With that much money, that woman could have easily bought at least 2 famous artworks from elsewhere that actually had value to it. Not many people knew Clarke, other than a couple of her old school mates, some regular visitors and the rare investors that popped by once or twice a year (they don't ever come back, though).

She had wanted to give up on art for some time now. Just a few days ago, she had considered applying back into med school. After all, even a nurses pay wasn't as low as whatever money she was making now. She had nearly gave up on art for good, until that woman stepped in.

Maybe she was an angel after all.

When she stepped into her house, she found Raven sprawled over the couch watching some documentary about space.

"Raven!" Clarke ran towards her, waving the cheque frantically. "We were about to close, then there was this woman who walked in and asked about one of my paintings and she was rude and kind of arrogant bu yet really attractive and seemed really important but she-"

"Slow down, Clarkie, you're rambling," Raven stopped her and Clarke took a deep breath.

"Someone bought my art for 500 thousand dollars."

Clarke passed her the cheque as proof while Raven just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wow I, wow. That is. That is _A HELL LOT OF MONEY_! GRIFFIN, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I swear I'm not!" Clarke exclaimed, "It's all real, Emori was there! You should have seen her, she was screaming with joy once the woman left."

"Woman?"

"The one who bought the art. Tall, brunette, long ass coat and pretty damn rich. She kind looked good."

"Oooh, looks like someone has caught our little Clarkie's attention. What color were her eyes?" Raven wriggled her eyebrows and Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I know her eye color?" Raven quirked an eyebrow. "... Green. Forest green. It's the alluring kind of green that just sucks you in."

"And she gave you a cheque, for half a million."

"Oh my god, we've got to tell O. This sounds like a wonderful love story. Please marry her, Griffin. But O, she'll flip so hard when she hears this. 10 bucks says she'll drop whatever she's holding."

"We're not in love!" Clarke cried out, "I barely know her! Besides, what if Octavia isn't holding anything?" Clarke pointed out and Raven huffed.

"Don't you know O? She's _always_ holding something."

"20 bucks says she'll faint and I'll have to administer CPR to her."

"I know you find Octavia attractive, but you don't need such, _extreme measures_ , to be able to kiss her. You could just you know, kiss her. I'm sure she won't mind. Also, I don't recall having to give CPR to someone who fainted."

Clarke shoved Raven off the couch playfully and Raven groaned in pain.

"Cold water it is."

"Well then, guess you've got yourself a deal with the devil."

Clarke stared at her, unimpressed.

"You literally used that line on me for 8 years straight, Reyes. EIGHT. That, is no longer funny anymore, so don't expect a reaction from me."

xxx

In the end, not only did Octavia drop the stack of books she was carrying, she also fainted on the spot and Clarke ended up having to carry her to the sofa and dumping cold water on her face. Raven begrudgingly handed 10 dollars to Clarke ("You're supposed to bet 10 bucks!" Raven had retorted, slapping the money onto Clarke's outstretched palm. "I took a risk with such a specific bet and I won so stop being whiny.") When Octavia woke up, she could barely calm down. As expected, she did not think anything Clarke narrated was true, until Raven whispered something into her ear and Octavia beamed. Clarke eyed them both suspiciously, knowing that they were conspiring something behind their backs.

That night, she combed the internet for her mysterious customer. She started by searching through a list of famous brunettes and went through the entire list, but none of them was her. Clarke hadn't really been able to see the brunette's face well enough since she was more focused on her art (other than those green eyes) but she could remember certainly facial features. She was an artist after all, when she saw an aesthetically pleasing object (a person, in this case), she remembered most details.

Which was how she suddenly recalled how sharp the brunette's jawline was.

It definitely was something that stood out. No other women could possibly have such a sharp and well-crafted jawline. She was the epitome of perfection, in Clarke's opinion (which was honestly, very, biased), from her eyes to the ways her lips curved when she smiled.

Now she sounded like a creepy stalker. Which is probably what she is, given that she had been searching the internet for the woman for the past what, 1 and a half hours? When she came to the conclusion that the internet had nothing about her, she decided to turn in for the night. The closest result she came to was an Alexandria but she had dismissed it since the latest news about her stated that she was a few thousand miles from here. She couldn't possibly be at Clarke's gallery last night.

She fell asleep to thoughts about her and for the first time in the past 2 years, she didn't wake up screaming.

xxx

The first thing Clarke did when she finally cashed in her cheque was to get new supplies. She had been running low for a while now and she had used up nearly all her pencils. Her erasers were blackened with lead beyond recognition and her paint tubes were empty at least a week ago. She decided to spend her morning at the art store, getting the usuals plus a little extra stuff for a new project she was working on. When she returned to her studio, she immediately noticed something had changed.

A painting was gone.

"Emori?" Clarke called for and the assistant came running out.

"What happened to 'The Dropship'? Did someone buy it?"

"That same lady from 3 days ago came by a while ago. She bought it for 550 thousand dollars."

"What?"

"Clarke, you're rich."

Clarke leaned her head against the wall and calmed her raging heart. Who on earth was buying her artworks for half a million? Who was she?

"Did she leave a name or something, maybe a contact?"

"Nope, she wrote another cheque, took the painting and left. Didn't see her man this time though."

"If she ever stops by again, ask her to leave her number so that I can thank her for everything."

"Sure thing, boss."

Clarke left her supplies in her office and collapsed on the couch. Just who, was this woman? Why was she so interested in Clarke's works? Clarke was a nobody in the world of arts. If her painting was worth that much, why weren't there other visitors? Why was it just her? Why was she so mysterious and confusing? She had so many questions but no answers for any of them. She could only pray the next time she ran into the mysterious woman, she will get a name or a number.

Raven clearly lost her shit when Clarke told her about the second painting.

"WE'RE RICH. A MILLION DOLLARS CLARKE! JESUS CHRIST!"

Clarke just smiled sadly and Raven noticed something was wrong.

"Clarke?"

"It's nothing, it's just a lot of money. He would have, he wanted money. That's why he did it. That's why this all happened. Fucking ironic."

"Look Clarke, it's not your fault okay? He deserved it, in a way, no don't give me that look, it was his own fault and you need to stop blaming yourself. Stop punishing yourself. He wouldn't want that for you either." Clarke nodded and left to get her sketch book. She plugged her earphones in and settled on the couch, music blasting into her ears.

She was concentrating on an idea for her next piece. 3 more and it would have been completed but she had a hard time aligning her pieces to her story plot. Somehow, everything seemed a little too close to home.

"CLARKE!"

"Yeah?" The blonde looked up from her sketch. She had been drawing the same mesmerising green eyes for the past few days. It had been an image she just could not get out of her head.

"Ok don't be mad at me but -"

Clarke slammed her sketchbook shut and swirled around in her chair. "What the hell did you do again, Raven? Tell me, now!"

"Was getting to that," Raven mumbled, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I kind of hijacked your Tinder and-"

"Wait, my Tinder? How the hell did you even get in there? I haven't even used it in like a year!"

"I'm a genius so it was pretty easy, besides you use the same password for every account, but GETTING TO THE POINT, there's a Lexa who is very interested in you, I think. I mean, I definitely had to spiced your account up, no idea how you were getting matches with your really lame bio. Oh, I'm Clarke Griffin, I'm 21! I like to paint, just recreationally! And I like cats, and fishes! I really love watching Parks and Recs and I'm a proud bisexual! Can't freaking believe you. But after I worked my magic on your bio, tons of messages came flooding in and this Lexa is definitely one of the most mysterious woman I've ever seen. Look." Raven shoved her phone into Clarke's face as Clarke scrolled through the messages exchanged between her (well, Raven was impersonating her) and Lexa. "Besides, she's really hot and I think she's really rich too? But she looks like she definitely treats her girls right. And you know, even if you don't like her, I bet she's a good fuck." Clarke swiftly struck the girl with the nearest objects her hand can find.

"You know I'm not just looking for sex, right? If I wanted to, I would just go to the bar and screw the first woman that came grinding against my knee."

"Noted, but, you should give it a shot, Lexa."

"I don't know about that Ray, it might be too soon."

"Bullshit, all you've got to do is open your heart. Opening your heart doesn't mean forgetting him. You can still remember him and love someone else at the same time. You've just got to accept it and I know you already do. So stop being scared and woman up, go text her."

Clarke mumbled a quick 'thanks' before getting into her own tinder app. Raven was not lying when she said 'tons of messages came flooding in', and her bio was definitely more eye catching than her old one.

Clarke Griffin. 21 y/o bi artist. When the sky meets the earth, all hell breaks loose. Looking for some hot, sweet love right now.

She clicked on Lexa's profile. Somehow, the woman looked slightly familiar but the only image with her face was pretty blurred and Clarke could barely make out her facial features. All she knew that she was. Hot.

Lexa Woods. Blondes are my type.

That was oddly specific and vague at the same time. Clarke scrolled through the messages Raven had sent her and noticed a moment where they had shared twitter accounts. Seriously? Raven didn't even ask for her permission before doing so! It wasn't as if she had anything to hide... right? What she was more interested in was Lexa's twitter account. One look and Clarke knew this had to be too good to be true.

USWNT Captain. Woods Co. Founder. Blood must have blood.

Before she get caught up in the sea of Lexa's tweets, Clarke decided to send a message and go with the flow.

 **Griffin:** hello

 **Commander:** It's good to hear back from you, Clarke. Are you ready for our date tonight?

Date? What? Frantically, Clarke looked through her message history.

_14/02_

**Griffin:** its valentines day and im lonely

 **Commander:** Well, that's a pity.

 **Griffin:** do you want to go on a date wif me?

 **Commander:** Right now?

 **Griffin:** nah, how about the 21st?

 **Commander:**  A week later?

 **Griffin:** yeah im kinda rlly busy now

 **Commander:** Alright then, I'll send you the details at a later date.

No. No. No. No. Yes ? What had Raven done?

_17/02_

**Commander:** 7pm, Starbucks at The Grove.

"RAVEN REYES!" Clarke yelled, stomping up the stairs as Raven poked her head out of her room.

"Yes?" She gave a sweet innocent smile and Clarke wanted to throw her out of her house.

"You asked Lexa out? You set up a date for us and you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well, you know about it now. So what's the problem?"

"IT'S TODAY. TONIGHT. AND I'M NOT READY FOR IT." Clarke roared.

"Oh, is it? Guess I've got to cancel my night to get you ready for this date. Come on, let's go."

"You know I hate you for this right?"

"Oh, don't you thank me just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will be released slightly after clexa week, sorry.
> 
> [tumblr @absolutemperor](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com), [twitter @absoultemperor4](https://twitter.com/absolutemperor4)  
> always appreciating any comments.  
> also, [mood boards](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com/post/183117832477/clexa-week-19-mood-boards)!


End file.
